


Recueil d'OS

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angry Liam, Bottom!Peter, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lemon, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Manager Chris Argent, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sex, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Top!Derek, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Recueil de petits OS/Ficlets bonne lecture ;)





	1. C'est dur d'être ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> c'est un Brett/Liam ( que je shippe depuis pas très longtemps, mais le Scott's Pack est une bonne expérience pour ça *^* )  
> Pas de Warning particulier, bonne lecture ! =)

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Liam n'avait jamais réussis à s'entendre avec Brett. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. C'était le capitaine de lacrosse, populaire, il avait des amis, du sang-froid, une famille aimante, il était plus fort et plus doué que lui, il était même plus grand que lui ! À tout point de vue, Brett était mieux.

Liam avait Mason. Mais mis à part ça, les autres préféraient l'éviter de peur qu'il refasse une crise de colère. Ça le prenait parfois et il ne savait pas gérer. Il faisait des efforts pourtant mais il avait l'impression que les gens faisaient tout pour le mettre dans cet état.

Puis, vint le funeste jour où le coach l'avait exclu de l'équipe. Liam était certes doué au lacrosse mais le problème de ce sport c'est qu'il se pratiquait en équipe et lui, les équipes, il se les mettait plutôt à dos...

Il était tellement en colère ce jour-là. Une colère noire et ravageuse qui lui avait fais perdre pied dans la réalité. Une fois la colère partit, c'est avec stupeur qu'il constata les dégâts de la voiture du Coach qui n'avait vraiment pas fière allure. Il était mort, là c'était clair.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut renvoyé et qu'il quitta ce lycée. Il ne pensait jamais revoir Brett ce qui n'était finalement pas si grave, au moins il ne lui refera pas le portrait un beau jour où il l'énervera un peu de trop.

Il avait peut-être oublié un détail, c'est qu'il y a des rencontres de Lacrosse.

Quand il revit finalement Brett quelques mois plus tard, il était devenu un loup-garou. Ce qui rendait sa colère encore plus incontrôlable, heureusement que Scott et Stiles étaient là pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise. Il avait alors tenté de faire la paix avec Brett, ce qui se révéla être un échec cuisant...

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'espérance à ce sujet, mais il avait bien failli replongé dans ses travers.

À la fin d'un match où les deux équipes s'opposaient, il fut très surpris que son ancien capitaine vienne le voir.

« On pourrait se voir ? Seul à seul. » Liam cligna des yeux.

« Seul à seul ? Tu es sûr ? » Brett esquissa un sourire.

« Ouais, je suis sûr. »

Liam se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas, déjà qu'il évitait quand il était humain alors maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou... mais puisque Brett insistait. Il inspira à fond en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Absolument. Il le suivit dans une des salle du lycée resté ouverte.

« Je sais ce que tu es. » Le plus petit haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Brett sourit en coin et fit luire ses yeux.

« On est pareil. » L'autre cligna des yeux, réalisant que celui qui l'énervait le plus, celui qui avait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, était lui aussi un loup-garou.

« Non. Toi. Moi. Même si on est des loup-garous, on ne sera jamais pareil...

\- Liam, jusqu'ici c'était difficile de me tenir dans le même espace que toi.

\- Ouais ben moi aussi, tu peux me croire, j'ai eu très souvent envie de me jeter à ta gorge...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire... c'était difficile parce que je pouvais sentir tes sentiments. » Le nouveau bêta ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait oublié ce détail chez les loup-garous.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais Brett s'avança vers lui, Liam recula, jusqu'à sentir un mur contre son dos. Il se retrouva piégé, entre ce mur et le capitaine qui le dominait à présent de sa hauteur.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... »

Tiraillé par ses sentiments assez contradictoire, Liam finit par repousser Brett. Un peu fort puisque celui-ci se retrouva projeté dans la pièce et se prit une table avant d'atterrir pitoyablement par terre.

« Brett ! » Confus, Liam le rejoint. « Je suis désolé, je t'assure, je voulais pas... » Il lui tendit la main pour se relever mais la seconde d'après, il était tombé sur le plus grand qui avait attrapé son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. L'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

« J'ai toujours su. Mais j'avais un secret à protéger. Et j'avais peur de te blesser...

\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est moi qui avais peur de te blesser ! »

Brett sourit doucement, amusé, avant de venir embrasser les lèvres chaudes de son ancien co-équipier.

« Maintenant, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble. » Devenant assez rapidement rouge, et ne sentant même plus son cœur tellement il battait vite, Liam tentait désespérément de rassembler son esprit, histoire de pouvoir répondre.

« C'est pas dis, on n'est pas de la même meute... et je suis sans doute plus fort que toi... je me contrôle pas encore bien et je fais toujours mes crises, donc...

\- Liam, je t'aime. »

Si Brett lançait ça, aussi, comment était-il censé résister ? Au diable le reste, Liam attrapa le visage de celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis quelques années et l'embrassa en retour.

Ce ne sera peut-être plus si difficile d'être ensemble, à présent.


	2. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples : Chris/Stiles
> 
> Warning : UA sans surnaturel, Stiles!Singer

"Stiles, ça va bientôt être à toi, tu es prêt ?

\- Non."

Chris haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"Pardon ?

\- Non, j'irais pas."

L'adulte poussa un profond et long soupir.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi où est-ce trop demandé ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !"

Christopher fronça les sourcils, cherchant à quoi il faisait référence, alors que le Stilinski tournait son regard de miel vers lui.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier ?!"

Ce qu'il lui a dis hier... Ha ! L'illumination se fit dans la tête de Chris, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de froncer d'autant plus les sourcils.

"Mais c'était une.. blague ?

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas ! J'étais sincère ! Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer ! Tu-tu-tu .. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est compliqué pour moi de te dire ça, tout en sachant que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi !"

L'Argent n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, il se posa contre le bureau en poussant un nouveau soupir.

"Ce n'est pas... je pensais que tu avais compris mes sentiments et que tu te moquais de moi...

\- Tes sentiments ?" Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Tes sentiments... pour moi ?"

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

"Genre des sentiments... amoureux ?" Un petit silence s'en suivis.

"Tu le sauras si tu y vas maintenant."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles se lève d'un coup, prenne sa guitare et se rende sur la scène sous les applaudissements et les acclamations des gens présents dans la salle.

Chris se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait choisis lui et pas un autre, il avait pourtant le choix. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Il sourit doucement, il allait devoir tout lui dire.


	3. Comment tu me trouves ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Derek/Jackson

Derek soupira longuement.

"Bon, tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- ça va, t'es vivant, on peut peut-être passer à autre chose maintenant ?

\- J'ai pas encore autant l'habitude que toi qu'on essaie de me tuer !

\- Prends vite l'habitude, alors.

\- Je suis sûr que t'es même pas désolé !

\- Rappelle-moi qui voulait la morsure ?

\- Ce qui fait de moi ton bêta ! ça t'aurait vraiment rien fais que je disparaisse ?" Derek fronça un peu les sourcil en fixant le nouveau-loup-garou-ancien-kanima.

"C'est quoi le vrai problème ?" Le châtain baissa un peu la tête.

"J'ai vu ma vie défilé... et j'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu.

\- Ho, si ce n'est que ça..." Le bêta fusilla son alpha du regard.

"Si ce n'est que ça ?!

\- Tu crois que la plupart des gens sont satisfaits de ce à quoi ils pensent quand ils meurent ?

\- Je sais pas..

\- La seule différence c'est que t'as une deuxième chance.

\- Je pense pas que je ferais mieux." Derek soupira. Il pourrait demander pourquoi, le réprimander parce qu'il déprimait sur SON canapé mais il se contenta de s'asseoir et prit son livre pour bouquiner un peu. Mais plus il lisait, plus il sentait le regard de l'autre sur lui.

"Quoi ?

\- Derek, je me demandais... tu me trouves comment ?" L'alpha haussa un sourcil.

"Pardon ?

\- J'ai toujours fais de l'effet à tout le monde, Lydia, Allison, Stiles et même McCall... mais ça marche pas sur toi." Derek esquissa un petit sourire en coin, on pouvait alors reconnaître le trait de famille en commun avec son oncle.

"Franchement, Jackson... Tu me parles d'adolescents, là. C'est normal, à cet âge-là ils sont tous complexé, ils fondent sur place ou se meurt de jalousie en apercevant une plastique parfaite. Tu as l'impression que je suis de ce genre ?

\- Tu viens de dire que j'ai une plastique parfaite, là ?" Le Hale roula des yeux.

"Tu es vraiment irrécupérable..." Le bêta leva son regard vers lui et avant que Derek ait pu réagir, il était en train de l'embrasser.

"Jackson...

\- Non, ne dis rien..." Le plus jeune glissa ses doigts entre les siens tout en venant mordiller sa lèvre, puis l'embrasser à nouveau. Baiser auquel Derek répondit cette fois.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Jackson était déjà à califourchon sur son alpha qui le déshabillait tout en caressant un peu rudement sa peau, la température augmentant entre eux sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement pourquoi...

Cette nuit-là fut mémorable.

Et toutes celles qui suivirent aussi.


	4. Un secret bien gardé.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Lemon, lingerie, sexe sexe sexe ! *toussote*
> 
> Couple : Peter/Theo

Un secret bien gardé.

« Qu'est-ce que... ça alors ! »

Peter ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Six mois, c'est le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Theo et lui étaient en couple, ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais ils s'en fichaient, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était au courant de toute façon. Personne ne savait trop où était Derek, au Mexique avec sa sœur, parait-il, ou même à le recherche de Kate, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pendant ce temps, Peter avait pu, depuis longtemps, se faire la belle de Eichen House. Personne n'était au courant non plus, il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un avait été prévenu, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait pu regagner son appartement et que personne ne venait l'embêter, la belle vie, non ?

Il avait rapidement compris que tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour remarquer son absence, parce qu'évidemment, comme d'habitude, une nouvelle menace faisait rage à Beacon Hills. Tant mieux pour lui, ainsi il avait le temps de préparer un nouveau coup. Qui réussirait, cette fois. Mais voilà, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Theo...

Theo, Theo, Theo...

Si jeune et tant de potentiel, il aurait aimé le trouver avant les docteurs, tiens. La première fois qu'ils se sont vu... Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était comme si le loup et la chimère étaient connectés par quelque chose d'intense et puissant. Comme s'ils étaient naturellement attiré l'un vers l'autre, sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux n'étant pas du genre à entraver leur désir, surtout que c'était toujours une mauvais idée d'essayer de brider leur instinct animal, ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant de se tomber dans les bras. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça, vu leur relation intense et passionné...

Si on leur demandait, ils diraient que ce n'est pas de l'amour, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment appeler ça. Une relation fusionnel, comme s'ils étaient destinés à la naissance d'un jour ne former plus qu'un. Pourtant, Theo réussissait encore à surprendre Peter, comme là, maintenant, quand en fouillant dans ses tiroirs, il trouva, tout au fond de l'un d'eux, derrière les boxers,... De la lingerie fine. Des petites culottes en dentelles et même des portes jarretelles... Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant toutes les explications possibles à cela, bien qu'une seule s'était profondément inscrite dans son esprit. Il entendit son petit ami arriver, sortant à peine de la douche, et se tourna vers lui en dévoilant une culotte à dentelle rose.

« Est-ce que, par hasard, ça viendrait d'une de tes conquêtes ? » D'abord surpris, le plus jeune s'empourpra légèrement avant de la lui arracher des mains.

« On ne fouille pas dans les tiroirs des gens ! » Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du Hale.

« Bien sûr que si, surtout si c'est pour découvrir ce genre de penchant chez son petit-ami...

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants !

\- Je veux que tu les portes pour moi. » Theo eut une expression décontenancé.

« Pardon ?

\- Et je veux pouvoir te prendre en photo.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, Hale ! C'est hors-de-question. » Le susnommé, s'approcha de lui et caressa son oreille de sa voix velouté, douce, qui avait le don de l'ensorceler...

« Fais-le, et je saurais te récompenser... »

Comment voulez-vous lutter contre ça, aussi ? Il déglutit légèrement, commençant à avoir chaud, il finit par acquiescer rapidement avant de prendre les vêtements pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain en face, pendant que Peter, de son sourire victorieux, préparait son appareil photo, déjà plein d'images de Theo. Il s'assied tranquillement sur le lit, attendant que le jeune homme commence son défilé sexy. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il prit plusieurs cliché de chaque « tenue », jusqu'à s'attarder sur une petite culotte en dentelle rouge, qui lui moulait tellement bien les fesses...

« Garde celle-là.

\- Elle te fait de l'effet ?

\- J'ai envie de l'arracher... Avec les dents... » Il avait dis ça avec un air tellement bestial que Theo frissonna légèrement alors que son envie commençait à bien prendre forme dans sa lingerie fine, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux. « Approche... » Souffla-t-il.

Le Raeken obtempéra facilement, venant prés de lui, Peter en profita pour caresser ses magnifiques abdominaux, descendant lentement ses mains pour faire durer le moment, arrivant sur ses hanches, pour enfin dévier sur ses fesses, l'approchant un peu plus de lui pour qu'il puisse embrasser et mordiller tendrement sa peau. Son petit-ami soupira d'aise en le sentant faire, passant sa main dans la parfaite chevelure de Peter, bougeant légèrement le bassin à la recherche de plus. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il sentit une main passer un peu sous la culotte, puis introduire un doigt dans son intimité, s'amusant à taquiner l'endroit pour faire gémir son cher et tendre.

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà préparé...

\- évidemment, te connaissant, je savais comment ça finirait...

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'aurais pas pu résister à la tentation de toute façon, pervers comme tu es...

\- C'est toi qui dis ça haan... » Theo se mordit la lèvre alors que Peter insinuait un deuxième doigts, les faisant aller et venir en lui dans un geste calculé.

Le Hale passa son nez prés du membre, encore recouvert du vêtement, respirant l'odeur viril qui s'en dégageait et donnant quelques légers coups de langues qui firent durcir un peu plus sa victime préféré. Il adorait soumettre Theo à lui, et rien qu'à lui, juste le temps de leur partie de jambe en l'air, c'était suffisant.

« Arrête de me torturer... » Le supplia presque la voix du plus jeune, qui résonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il attrapa alors soudainement le bord de la culotte entre les dents et tira dessus, la lui déchirant d'un coup sec. Elle atterrit rapidement sur le sol, libérant la verge tendu de l'adolescent qui en fut fort aise. Il tira à peine sur les cheveux de Peter pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui, qu'il puisse enfin l'embrasser comme il se doit. Avec fougue et sauvagerie. Et sans attendre son approbation, il lui retira rapidement ses vêtements, continuant de l'embrasser avec une envie intense.

Il en profita pour lui grimper dessus, venant frotter son sexe contre celui de son aîné, étouffant leurs soupirs de désirs en s'embrassant. Le Hale passa ses mains le long de ses cuisses, remontant, jusqu'à reprendre ses fesses en main, serrant son bassin contre le sien, allant et venant, son corps contre le sien. Il vint mordre sa nuque, le faisant gémir, le relevant légèrement pour pouvoir entrer en lui. Peter empala lentement la chimère sur lui, qui se cambra malgré lui sous l'intrusion. Theo avait beau être habitué, le sexe avec son loup-garou préféré était toujours à couper le souffle.

L'ancien alpha ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer à bouger en lui, malaxant son fessier entre ses doigts, tout en mordillant agréablement ses tétons. L'adolescent ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir le consumait, s'accrochant inconsciemment à ses cheveux, respirant son odeur en poussant de doux râles de contentement.

« Peter... Encore... Vas-y plus fort...

\- Ton petit cul est si bon...

\- Haa oui... Peter... Je t'aime...

\- Ho ma petit chimère... »

Il accéléra la cadence, allant et venant plus profondément et sauvagement en lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, embrassant intensément son amant. Il venait buter à chaque passage contre son endroit sensible, le faisant d'autant plus gémir. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à venir dans un petit cri de jouissance et Peter le suivit de peu, le remplissant de sa semence. Restant contre lui, Theo lécha paresseusement le cou de son amant, profitant de leur proximité. L'autre esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

\- Jamais, tu le sais bien... »

Le plus vieux fondit sur ses lèvres tout en le menant jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger et reprendre leurs ébats, plus violent et intense. On pouvait même se demander comment c'était possible que le lit soit toujours debout.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Theo était on ne peut plus rassasié, il téléphona à Scott.

« Theo ?

\- Salut, je pensais pas que ça marcherait mais en fait... ça l'a carrément allumé.

\- La lingerie ? Vraiment ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Du coup, si tu avais d'autres idées...

\- Bien sûr. Mais au fait, avec qui tu sors ?

\- Ça, c'est un secret. »


	5. Allégeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Derek/Peter
> 
> Warning : Inceste, lemon, Bottom&Sub!Peter, se passe après la résurrection de Peter, Derek est encore alpha.

Derek tira sur les cheveux de son oncle alors qu'il donnait un puissant coup de rein, faisant râler l'autre.

"Aie ! Mais quelle brute !

\- La ferme." Nouveau coup de rein, plus profond, Peter laissa échapper un petit grognement.

"Tu m'étonnes qu'aucune fille ne reste." Derek se retira et mit Peter face à lui, le dominant totalement.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça avec elles, mais tu le mérites. Tu m'as trahis." Il attrapa les cuisses du plus vieux et le pénétra à nouveau sauvagement, faisant étouffer un gémissement à l'autre.

"Avoue que tu as toujours voulu que ça se termine comme ça...

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est la meilleure forme d'allégeance.

\- Que je te sois soumis et que tu puisses enfin me faire ravaler mes paroles." Derek vint violemment buter contre sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer.

"Tu as tué ma sœur.

\- Et ça te met en rogne de toujours me désirer autant après tout ça. Je comprends." Fit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Derek gronda, visiblement en colère, il commença des vas et viens toujours brutaux mais plus régulier, faisant claquer ses bourses contre les fesses de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, le faisant outrancièrement gémir. C'est vrai, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, le soumettre à lui était purement jouissif.

Voyant que son vis à vis n'allait pas tarder à venir, il attrapa son membre et le serra juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas jouir, rendant l'érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

"Der... Derek... arrête ça !" Le sus-nommé sourit en coin, un rictus bien connu des Hale et se retira, gardant le membre emprisonné entre ses doigts. "Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Si tu veux que je te laisse venir... il va falloir me supplier.

\- Alors là... tu peux rêver !" Mais Derek n'avait pas dis son dernier mot, venant caresser son intimité avant d'y pénétrer deux doigts et caresser l'endroit sensible de son oncle. Peter se mordit la lèvre, le membre de plus en plus douleur, la frustration le gagnant... c'était dur de résister.

"Derek... C'est... inhumain..." L'autre ricana doucement.

"Je sais. Je suis ton alpha.

\- Et en tant que bon alpha... pourrais-tu me laisser jouir... s'il te plait .. ?

\- C'est ce que j'aime entendre." Répondit Derek, satisfait.

Il retira alors ses doigts et le pénétra encore, entreprenant de rapides vas et viens, butant contre la prostate à chaque passage et faisant perdre la tête à Peter dont il relâcha finalement l'érection.

Peter poussa un puissant râle alors qu'il connaissait la plus forte jouissance de sa vie. Rapidement suivis de Derek qui se répandit sur lui, sans gêne.

Le plus jeune ne fit pas de vieux os et ne tarda pas à se rhabiller et partir de la chambre, laissant Peter encore à bout de souffle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Son neveu était finalement plus sadique que ce qu'il pensait...


	6. Jalousie et Plaisir Excquis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Derek/Peter ( oui encore x) )
> 
> Warning : Inceste, lime, Young!Derek, Young!Peter, se passe avant l'incendie du manoir.
> 
> écris pour l'anniversaire d'une amie.

Le fait est que Peter Hale, quoiqu'on en dise, avait une cœur. Mais ce cœur était froid, acide, et ne s'était attaché qu'à une seule personne. Une personne qui ne savait pas encore si elle devait s'en estimer heureuse ou non. Après tout, Peter était possessif et d'une jalousie... excessive.

 

Même si Derek ne savait rien de tout ça. Même s'il était à des kilomètres de penser que son oncle avait cet amour pour lui. Il allait en subir les conséquences... enfin, surtout Paige. Oui, Peter avait joué les bonnes cartes, au bon moment, se faisant passer pour l'innocent meilleur ami de son neveu.

 

Comme si Peter pouvait être innocent. Dès que ça concernait Derek, il n'avait plus rien d'innocent, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait plus de Derek plutôt que sa sœur, qui pourtant était la mère, mais toujours trop occupé ! Pas étonnant que Derek soit en tel manque d'attention et d'affection qu'il se mette à bécoter la première greluche venue, pas étonnant qu'il soit si con !

 

Pas con ? En tout cas, Peter le trouvait. Mais bon, il en profitait aussi pour le manipuler un peu et l'avoir tout à lui.

 

Ça faisait un moment que Peter n'habitait plus au manoir. Non, il s'était pris un appartement dans le centre ville, loin de cette famille qui lui tapait sur le système, il les voyait aux fêtes, aux réunions de meutes... et c'était bien suffisant. Le seul qui lui rendait visite était Derek, ça lui convenait.

 

Ça lui convenait même plus que bien.

 

Un jour, Derek était là, endormi sur le canapé. Peter l'observa et remarqua qu'il faisait un très très beau rêve... du moins, vu la façon dont il souriait, ça sous-entendait qu'il passait un bon moment. Peter décida donc d'en profiter.

 

Il commença à déboutonner son jean, vérifiant qu'il ne se réveille pas, il sortit son membre de sa tanière et commença à le caresser pour le rendre dur. Chose qui fut assez facile, Derek poussait des petits soupirs de contentement et Peter se demanda s'il était en train de rêver d'une fille. Probablement.

 

Ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Il commença donc à prendre le membre en bouche pour le sucer comme il se doit. Il ne fallait pas croire, il avait déjà eut quelques expériences avec des hommes, histoire de savoir y faire et surtout pour évacuer sa frustration. Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux de son neveu !

 

Mais Derek ne tarda pas à se réveiller, confus, gêné, choqué, presque horrifier de voir ce que son oncle, son meilleur ami, Peter, était en train de lui faire. C'était à la fois choquant et terriblement excitant... il ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de ne rien faire, profitant de la bouche experte de son oncle, de sa langue venant jouer avec son gland... bon sang, il était trop doué, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il avait chaud, se sentait presque fiévreux.

 

Tout son corps frissonnait d'exaltation, il se sentait presque terrassé par le plaisir qu'il prenait, sa main venant s'enfoncer dans les cheveux de Peter, sans même s'en rendre compte il appuya dessus, son sexe venant buter contre le fond de la gorge du plus âgé. C'est à cet instant qu'il jouit, se cambrant sous le plaisir et grondant doucement.

 

Dieu que c'était bon.

 

Dieu que c'était exquis.

 

Dieu que c'était bien meilleur que sa main...

 

Les yeux de Derek et Peter se croisèrent un instant, c'est là que toute l'horreur de la scène le frappa de plein fouet. Il venait de se faire sucer par Peter. Son oncle.

 

Mortifié, il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et fuir les lieux, sans un mot. Peter ne le retint pas. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, il savait qu'une fois qu'on a goûté au plaisir, on a du mal à s'en passer. À voir combien de temps Derek mettrait avant de venir le voir...

 

Et à ce moment-là, il pourra faire de lui ce qu'il voudra.

 


	7. L'amour est une folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Stiles/Theo
> 
> Not Warning

Quand Stiles entendit le parquet de sa chambre craquer sous les pieds de quelqu'un, et reconnaissant que ce n'était certainement pas son père, il attrapa sa batte de Baseball. Il n'était jamais assez prudent à présent. Il était près à bondir quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître... ce visage. Ce sourire. Ce regard de parfait petit connard. Stiles n'attendit pas plus pour l'attaquer avec sa batte.

Enfin, tenter. Parce que Theo l'arrêta d'une seule main, ce sourire fier aux lèvres que Stiles avait envie d'effacer à tout jamais.

"Retourne dans ton trou !" Lui ordonna rageusement Stiles. "Comment t'as pu en sortir d'ailleurs ?!" Theo ricana doucement.

"Tu devrais savoir que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Stiles." Il l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit.

"Dégage ! Où je te jure...

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler ton alpha peut-être ?" Il lui montra le téléphone portable qu'il venait de lui voler et l'écrasa entre ses doigts. "Ton père n'est pas là. Tu ne peux appeler personne. Tu ne peux plus fuir."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il ferma la porte de la chambre avant de s'approcher de l'humain qui recula sous la menace. Stiles déglutit un peu, il était piégé dans sa propre chambre.

"Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Te tuer ? Mais quelle idée. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le faire, et je t'ai même déjà sauvé... Je t'ai toujours voulu rien que pour moi." L'hyperactif cligna des yeux avant de fixer son ennemi.

"Quoi ?

\- Attends.. Tu n'avais pas encore compris ?

\- Je vois pas ce que j'étais censé comprendre ! T'as voulu tué Scott, mon père était à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche..

\- ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

\- C'était quand même de ta faute ! Et tu le sais !" La chimère soupira.

"Je me suis toujours demandé... comment tu as su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Que je faisais semblant.

\- Je sais pas... Je pense que je l'ai vu parce que moi aussi je passe mon temps à faire semblant. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que pour toi...

\- Tu crois ? Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- ça me parait évident vu comment tu jubiles quand tu fais du mal aux gens...

\- Quand on commence à faire le mal, on commence à y prendre goût. C'est ça ou devenir fou.

\- Tu es déjà fou, Theo ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a enfermé." Le silence se fit, Theo semblait ailleurs et Stiles haussa un sourcil. "Theo ?"

La chimère s'approcha de lui, Stiles eut un mouvement de recul mais l'autre le retint pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Alors, dis-moi. Est-ce la folie qui m'a fait t'aimer ?"


	8. Problème de reptile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship : Stiles/Jackson
> 
> Rating : K

Dans la plus haute tour, Stiles pouvait voir le combat enragé entre le dragon Harris et son preux chevalier. Il attendait là depuis tellement d'années qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il en avait vu des chevaliers passer et se faire rôtir comme des poulets. Mais celui-là... oui, celui-là avait quelque chose de spécial. Et il était si beau... il espérait vraiment qu'il le batte, ce fichu dragon. Il l'emmènerait sur son beau cheval blanc et il passerait sa vie à ses côtés. Il s'y voyait déjà... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse cramer, comme les autres avant.

"NOOOOOOON !" Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. L'autre râla à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- T'es... T'es là..." Stiles reprenait son souffle et un rythme cardiaque plus normal tout en tâtant le corps de son compagnon. "Tu vas bien. T'es pas cramé." Observa-t-il. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Bien évidemment que non.

\- Ouais mais tu comprends, j'étais dans ma tour, t'es arrivé pour me libérer et le dragon... fioufe plus de Jackson." Le Whittemore le regarda, blasé.

"Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Alors que franchement, tu te serais transformé en Kanima, t'aurais largement pu gagner. T'as vraiment un problème avec les reptiles.

\- Je suis un loup-garou maintenant.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai." L'hyperactif s'installa confortablement contre lui. "C'est quand même mieux un corps chaud qu'un corps froid, pour dormir.

\- C'est normal, t'es toujours gelé. Mais tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que je te serve de bonne couverture chauffante, c'est ça ?

\- Ben ouais, tu me connais, je suis complètement fou de toi, au point de faire abstraction de ton sale caractère, juste parce que t'as un corps chaud. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais entouré de loup-garous en permanence !" Répondit l'humain avec un petit sourire.

Jackson esquissa un petit sourire à son tour avant que l'hyperactif ne vienne l'embrasser passionnément puis s'installa carrément sur lui.

"Allez, bonne nuit couverture chauffante."

Jackson pourrait râler. Il pourrait lui en vouloir. Il pourrait tout un tas de chose... si ça ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de peloter tranquillement ses fesses.


	9. Faut-il en rire ou en pleurer ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> écrit à l'occasion du défi écriture One Week, ship imposé : Sterek
> 
> Rating : K+

C'était en plein mois de juin, la chaleur était étouffante, ce qui donnait à Derek l'occasion de se balader encore plus à moitié à poil. De toute façon, il vivait seul et personne ne venait le mater donc il pouvait bien se promener nu, personne ne verrait la différence. Il se méfiait tout de même, vu qu'on entrait dans son loft comme dans un moulin, il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un se pointe et qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux gêné par tant de nudité. Encore, ce serait un loup-garou expérimenté, ça lui serait égal mais les jeunes avaient encore tellement de pudeur.

Dans tous les cas, arrivait le temps de dormir, la lune était haute dans le ciel mais cette fois il n'avait personne à gérer. Aucun bêta. Aucun oncle psychopathe. Il ressentait toujours les effets mais arrivait beaucoup mieux à le contrôler qu'autrefois. Ce n'était presque rien à présent. Il entendit soudainement quelque chose tomber dans sa chambre et haussa les sourcils. C'était quelque chose de lourd, qui bougeait, un cœur qui bat... l'odeur de Stiles. Il roula des yeux, qu'est-ce que venait faire l'hyperactif ici ? En passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en plus !

Il souffla et grimpa les escaliers pour arriver dans sa chambre assez rapidement, ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa perplexe. Stiles, le souffle encore court, le fixa de son regard le plus intense.

« Alors ? Tu veux jouer mon louloup ? »

Okay. Ne pas rire. Ne surtout pas rire. Stiles était installé dans son lit, dans une position des plus aguicheuse... en nuisette. Oui, vous avez bien lu, en nuisette. Rouge, pratiquement transparente, et visiblement faite pour femme.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda finalement Derek non sans un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne vas pas oser me dire que ce n'est pas assez clair quand même ? Un jeune humain s'offre à toi, dans ton lit, habillé d'une nuisette, un soir de pleine lune ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? » Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu perdu.

« Tu as bu ? » Stiles roula des yeux en soupirant, agacé. Ce n'était pas possible ça ! Derek ne comprenait rien, il fallait toujours tout lui expliquer !

Stiles sortit du lit et vint jusqu'à Derek avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains venant s'emparer de son visage, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Derek fut surpris, pris de court, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre au baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? » Demanda Derek dans un murmure.

« Ce que je fais c'est que j'agis, puisqu'un certain loup-garou ne le fait pas... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un main venant caresser l'entrejambe du plus âgé qui étouffa un grognement contre ses lèvres. Bon sang. Derek attrapa les fesses de l'adolescent entre ses doigts et commença à les malmener. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur autant qu'il avait envie du jeune humain. Cette relation ne pouvait qu'être dure et compliquée, voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais fais le premier pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.


	10. Je l'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Sterek
> 
> Rating : K

Derek souffla. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il adore souffler. Et lever les yeux au ciel, ses deux grandes passions. Il est agacé et je sais ce qui l'agace, c'est pour ça que je continue. Mon regard est braqué sur le sien, même s'il l'évite. Je me mordille la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, ou de rire, ça gâcherait tout. Je mets un minimum d'effort pour ne pas tout gâcher entre nous, ce serait tellement facile en plus. Mais dans le fond Derek a un vrai cœur de guimauve, c'est assez amusant. Le seul problème c'est qu'il se méfie maintenant, avec toutes les histoires foireuses qu'il a eu avant. Je lui donne du temps pour s'habituer mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'embêter. Je continue de caresser du bout des doigts sa nuque magnifique, allant et venant, traçant sa courbe parfaite... j'adore cet endroit chez lui. Il n'est pas spécialement sensible, peut-être est-ce cette peau impeccable ou le fait que les loups tendent la nuque en signe de soumission... en tout cas, je fais une fixation sur cet endroit. Il commence à perdre patience.

"Stiles..." soupire-t-il.

Il allait continuer mais c'est comme si les mots ne venaient pas alors que son regard s'était enfin posé sur moi. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus innocent, il reste de marbre en apparence mais je sais qu'il est déjà en train de craquer. Je le sais à sa lèvre qui tremble légèrement, hésitant à sauter sur les miennes. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche et finalement il s'avance vers moi, un peu brutalement mais il a encore du mal à se retenir. À être assez patient pour bien doser sa force sur l'humain que je suis. Enfin, il m'embrasse et mon corps se tend doucement, venant à la rencontre du sien. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler et tous mes sens sont en éveil. Mon souffle se fait plus court, ma langue vient rencontrer langoureusement la sienne alors que j'agrippe sa nuque. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je l'aime.


End file.
